Comfort In His Arms
by AKToad
Summary: Pained by the hurtful words said by her usually kind cousin Al, Rose takes comfort in the last person you would expect, Scorpius Malfoy. Currently one-shot, might continue.


Streaking up the stairs and through the mahogany door, Rose threw herself upon her bed, a waterfall of tears streaming down her pale, milky skin. Face pressed against her pillow, hands tangled in her sheets, she didn't understand how any could be so cruel, especially her cousin, her best friend. She never thought that Al Potter of all people, would all her a "bossy-brained nobody." But those words did come, flying out of his mouth before he had time to think. It was obvious he regretted his cruel words by the fact that his callused hands flew up to his mouth and he stumbled after her, eyes wide as he stuttered to apologize. But it was too late, his words had been said and there was no taking them back. Upon hearing them, she struggled to hold back tears as she rocketed out of the Great Hall, to where all of the school saw their argument. How embarrassing.

The day had already been bad enough. She had awoken late, and was forced to run to class without breakfast, her red hair knotted and robes wrinkled. She had stumbled into Charms ten minutes behind. And that was just the beginning, problems kept occurring throughout the day. Her cauldron over boiled in Potions, causing for the entire class to evacuate. Later, she tripped over her robe and smacked her head on the ground, resulting in a migraine all day. And of course, there was the Qudditch occasion where she sent her cousin James to the infirmary with a Quaffle to the stomach. And that eventful day ended in an argument with her best friend, Al.

Out of everything that happened the day, that was definitely the worst. It occurred at dinner, where Rose was silently fumbling when Al continually pestered her. It was after a few moments when her fuse finally blew. She had stood up, ears red with anger as she screamed at him. "CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR 5 MINUTES TO REALIZE THAT I'M HAVING A BAD DAY!" Her outburst had the attention of everyone within seconds, but it was really Al's words that turned heads. Those few words that broke Rose's spirit. "MAYBE IF YOU STOP BEING A BOSSY BRAINED NOBDOY, SOMEONE WOULD TALK TO YOU OTHER THAN ME!" Those seventeen words, shrieked loudly, hushed the whole room. Made it quiet enough for Rose's quiet cries to be heard as she stormed out.

The memory still fresh in her mind, Rose's tears continually flew down her cheeks with such pain that she hardly heard the distant pounding at her door. Sitting up angrily, she had a feeling to who was at the door. "GO AWAY AL," she hollered before a few sobs interrupted her. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU."

There were a few silent seconds before she heard the quiet response. "It's not Al," a deep voice murmured back.

Filling with surprise, Rose stopped crying to wipe her tears away with the end of her green blouse. "Who is it?" she inquired cautiously.

She heard a loud inhale of air, and then a name she did not expect to hear. "Scorpius."

Stunned, she managed to find her voice long enough to mutter, "Go ahead and come in."

With the creak of the doorknob, the boy stepped in hesitantly, moving slowly until he sat near her on the foot of her bed. "Are you okay?" he asked, head turning as he focused his brilliant green gaze on her.

She slowly swiveled her head around, her gorgeous blue eyes bloodshot and teary. "Not really," she whispered, voice wavering as tears began to erupt from her eyes. Feeling awkward, Scorpius hesitantly opened up his arms, and Rose took no hesitation to crash into him, her face buried in his silky shirt, the fabric soaking up her tears. She was not aware anything, except his hand comfortably rubbing on her back, murmuring, "Rose, it's going to be alright. Al didn't mean what he said, not at all."

She stated up at him, tears subsiding momentarily. "But it's true, I know it is," she whispered earnestly.

He shook his mane of pale hair. "No it isn't, not at all. You're sweet, and kind, gorgeous and smart. Not at all bossy, and definitely not a nobody," he echoed, his hand softly combing through her auburn tresses.

She looked at him, her green oculars dazed with surprise. "Why are you being so nice to me? We were never really close."

He looked at her, an unreadable emotion etched across his face. "Because I always cared," he whispered, before turning his gaze away, causing it to lurk at the wall.

Rose's stomach ached with emotion, and the next thing she knew, her lips were fluttering against the soft skin of his cheek. She could sense him tensing at her movement, and she drew back, biting her lip awkwardly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

She felt his hand press against her face and gently guide it so she was looking into his gentle eyes. "Sorry? You're sorry?" he muttered and an ashamed blush cloaked Rose's cheeks.

"Rose, I've been waiting for you to kiss me for over three years," he admitted, before kissing her softly on the forehead. "I hope you're feeling better," he echoed with a weak smile before sauntering out of the room, leaving Rose there, sitting in awe, remebering the comfort in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't intend to write this, but I was bored and due to the fact I had no computer access, I typed up this on my iPod and decided to publish it.. I'm thinking it'll be a one-shot, but if there's enough interest, I guess I can continue it, although I don't expect to. Anyway, please review (:**

**~Toadie  
**


End file.
